Little Bella
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What happens when somehow Bella is changed into a 4 year old. Can Carlisle help, or will Nessie have a new twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Ed's pov**

When I opened my eyes, I looked around for my love, but I didn't see her anywhere. Maybe she went to check on Nessie. I thought to myself hopefully. I raced over to Nessie's room.

"Hi daddy." Nessie said coming over to me with two dolls in her hands. "Hello sweetheart, have you seen mommy?" I asked as I picked her up. "Umm, yeah she came in a few minutes ago to see what I was doing, and then I think she went to the living room" Nessie said.

I beamed at her feeling relieved. "Then I think we should join her, don't you?" I asked as I carried her to the living room.

When we made it into the living room we both gasped. Sitting right on the couch was a beautiful baby. She had brown curly hair, and big brown eyes. She looked about 4 years old.

I walked over to the baby hesitantly. She looked a lot like Nessie, except for a few things. Then something in my brain clicked. "Bella?" I asked unsure.

"Yes?" She asked in the most adorable voice I ever heard. "Mommy?" Nessie asked surprised. Bella looked around confused.

"Umm Nessie, I don't think mommy remembers us yet." I said looking at Bella sadly. Nessie's eyes started to water. "Don't cry honey, mommy won't stay like this forever, we will take her to grandpa Carlisle, and get mommy back to normal.

Nessie blinked back her tears, then smiled. "Ok daddy." Nessie said hopeful. I picked Bella up carefully, then walked quickly outside. Bella smiled at Nessie.

Nessie smiled back, and laughed. "You look a lot like me." Nessie said looking Bella up, and down. "Yeah we could be sisters." Bella said giggling.

Nessie laughed. "Yeah, but you are my mommy." Nessie said grinning. Bella looked at her amazed. "Wow really, who is my husband then?" Bella asked.

"Daddy, silly." Nessie said pointing to me. "Wow." Bella said smiling at me, then hugging me tightly. I chuckled. Even as a baby I still loved Bella to death, but I wished that she was 18 again so I could kiss her again. Hopefully Carlisle can help, I don't think I can wait for 14 years for Bella to grow up, I could barely wait for a year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay my parents left for a while so I'll make this quick update! Enjoy!**

**Ed's pov**

What am I going to do!

My wife is 4 years old, and I have no idea when she'll be back to normal, or if she even will go back to normal.

Hopefully Carlisle can fix this.

As I walked into the house carrying Bella, and Nessie both everyone looked at us in confusion, even Alice.

"Edward, who is this?" Alice asked coming over to us.

Bella looked at Alice, and smiled.

"My names Bella." My angel said shyly.

Alice gasped along with the others.

"How?" Rose asked walking over along with the other.

"I don't know, I just woke up, couldn't find Bella anywhere, then I found her downstairs four years old." I explained letting Bella and Nessie down.

"Come on mommy let's go play with Jake." Nessie said taking Bella's hand.

"Okay." Bella beamed, and then they both walked over to where Jacob was sleeping on the couch.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" Alice asked panicked.

"I was hoping Carlisle could fix her." I said hopeful.

"Carlisle and Esme left for their anniversary remember?" Em laughed.

I groaned.

I had forgotten.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked now stressed.

"What can we do?" Rose said.

"Just take care of them until Carlisle to get back that's all." Jasper said calmly.

I nodded, and looked over to Nessie and Bella.

Nessie poked Jacob until he opened his eyes.

He smiled at Nessie, then he looked over to Bella with a shocked expression.

Jacob began to stutter, and he pasted out.

Nessie, and Bella laughed loudly.

I couldn't help but laugh to along with the others.

I walked over to them, and scooped them up.

"Umm, I think we should give Uncle Jacob a break." I suggested.

Bella laid her tiny head on my shoulder, and sighed.

"Kay." She said softly.

My heart warmed at that, even when she was 4 years old she still had such a deep hold on my heart that the only thing I could do was love her so much more.

Even is my beautiful Bella stayed like this forever I would never stop loving her.

"Daddy I'm hunger." Nessie said.

"Alright, and are you hungry Bella?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen.

Bella nodded.

I set them in a booster seat at the table, and got some mac and cheese heated up for them.

Alice walked in after a while, and sat down beside Bella.

"So Bella tell me, do you like to shop?" Alice asked hopeful.

Bella's eyes grew in fear.

"No." Bella said in fear.

I quickly stroked her head, and handed her the Mac and cheese.

"Don't worry Bella you don't have to go shopping." I said kissing her forehead.

I glared at Alice as I gave Nessie her Mac and cheese.

_I was just making sure she really was Bella. _Alice defended.

Sure.

"I know for sure that she's Bella." I said watching my two angels eat.

What would I do if I ever had to pick between them?

I know that Bella would want me to pick Nessie but can I really be a real father without a heart, because if I wasn't with my love my heart would be torn out.

I can't dare think of this anymore, the pain I would go through losing either of them was too great.

I simply will hold then close to me forever, and we will all be one big family.

**Hope you liked the chapter! I will probably be back on June 15****th****! MAYBE! KK hold on people! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ed's pov**

I watched as Nessie, and Bella ran around the room, with Jacob right behind them.

Jacob seemed to take Bella's change better, he had thought it was a dream when he woke up, but now he was fun.

A loud squeal got my attention.

"I got you now Bella." Jacob said grabbing Bella, and swinging her high in the air.

Panic raised in me along with jealous, he already had a claim on my daughter, he can't have me wife to.

But I didn't say anything, it wasn't worth fretting over, I could trust Jacob would hurt Bella.

"Ahh, Nessie help me." Bella called down in laughter.

Nessie was jumping up to her, and giggling.

"Come on Jake let my mommy go." Nessie said trying to crawl up him.

"Never," Jacob said running to the other side of the room.

Bella held onto him tightly looking around, then when her eyes met mine they sparkled.

"Edward come help me." She called out to me as she raised her arms out to me.

I was in front of her in seconds, and pulled her away from Jacob without hesitation.

Jacob picked up Nessie, and she crawled onto his shoulder, and waved to Bella.

Bella crawled onto my back, and rested her head on my shoulder as she waved me.

"Hey we should go take our lovely ladies out to eat." Jacob said giving Nessie a tickle.

She giggled.

I stroked Bella's cheek with my fingers, and watched as she grinned over at Nessie.

"That sounds good to me, what do you think Bella?" I asked.

"Good idea, I'm hungry." Bella said and started chewing on my shoulder.

I laughed, and Jacob followed me out to my Volvo.

I strapped Bella into a car seat, and Jacob put Nessie in hers.

I got into my driver's seat and he took the passenger seat.

I wasn't used to having anyone but Bella in that seat, but I quickly moved my mirror so I could keep my eyes on her.

I grinned as I watched Bella, and Nessie playing with dolls.

"You know what Jake, mommy is my new best friend, you never play dolls with me." Nessie said with a grin.

Jacob pouted as he looked back at her.

"Darn, you won't forget about me will you?" Jacob asked with fake horror.

Nessie giggled.

"Of course not Jake." She said then went back to playing with Bella.

"So what's your favorite color?" Nessie asked Bella.

Bella thought about that.

"That depends it changes every day." Bella said.

I chuckled at that, same old Bella, the same girl I fell in love with.

"So what's your favorite color today?" Nessie asked.

"Pink, cause I found lot of people who love me." Bella said shyly.

My heart warmed at that, and I smiled back at Bella.

"You know how much I love you don't you?" I asked with hope.

Bella blushed, and nodded.

"You love me this much." Bella said holding her arms open with a grin.

I laughed.

"That's right, you my little lamb." I said grinned.

All of a sudden there was a flash and Bella was shaking.

"Mommy!" Nessie shrieked in fear.

I pulled the car over in panic.

"Bella!" Jacob and I yelled franticly as we looked back at her, but when he shaking stopped we all gasped at what we saw.

Bella wasn't a five year old anymore she looked about 13 now.

She grinned at us with a blush.

"What are you all staring at?" She asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ed's pov**

Ok first five, and now thirteen, who does that work, what's happening to my Bella?  
"Umm how do you feel Bella?" I asked looking back at her.

She shrugged.

"Real hungry, so let's go eat." Bella said, then looked over to Nessie and smiled at her.

I put the car back on the road, and began to race to Bella Italian.

"So Bella, what do you feel for all of us, I mean do you know who we all are?" Jacob asked curiously.

Bella looked confused.

"I love my husband Edward, you're my best friend, and Nessie is my beautiful daughter that I also love you should know how I feel Jake." Bella said.

So Bella was back to her old self, just in a thirteen year olds body, how could this be.

"Umm Bella your thirteen." I said looking back at her.

She looked down at herself and gasped.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?" Bella shrieked.

"Calm down Bella, can you remember anything when we were back at the house?" I asked upset that Bella seemed to be in fear.

"Umm yeah I saw a vampire looking in the window and I went to call for you but everything went blank." Bella said chewing on her lip.

I growled at that.

A vampire must of did this, then how can we fix this?  
"But while I was out I kind of got this thought from the vampire he said that everything will be as it was with memories that have touched my heart in a certain way, but only good memories, the bad ones will make this worse, so I guess in means I'll age down." Bella said.

"So that's why when I said lamb it reminded you of something from your human years you got older." I said understanding now.

Jacob looked at us in confusion along with Nessie.

"I'll explain later, come on Bella needs to eat." I said getting out of the car as we parked.

Bella walked to me, and held my hand.

"This doesn't look weird does it, you holding a thirteen year olds hand does it?" Bella asked sadly.

"Not at all, and if it did I wouldn't care, I love you Bella, at any age." I said leaning way lower then I was used to and kissed the top of her head.

She grinned, and pulled me in.

The hostess looked at her with envy as she escorted us to a table, but Bella stuck her tongue out at her.

She looked at her outraged.

I chuckled.

"Kids." I teased, and set Bella onto my lap as we all got into a booth.

Bella grinned smugly as she left in a huff, and I laughed quietly.

"Even as a kid you are still just as adorable jealous." I said kissing her gently.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm still a teen Edward, not a kid." Bella said relaxing in me.

I had to laugh at that, but then the waitress came, and we all ordered.

After she left Jacob looked at Bella in amusement.

"Did I tell you about Seth getting pushed off the cliff yesterday?" Jacob asked.

Before I could replay with a no Bella began to shake again, and she was now ten for sure.

I looked down at her shock.

She looked around, and struggled to reach the table so I sat up a little straighter so she could.

She sighed.

"When Jacob said cliff it reminded me when you left and I jumped off the cliff." Bella said looking up at me sadly in the most adorable voice I ever heard, but I was stabbed by her words.

I glared at Jacob now.

"How was I supposed to know, I still don't know what's going on." Jacob defended.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella; I put you through some much I wish I could have changed what I did back then." I said sadly.

Bella again started shaking and she was fifteen.

She hugged herself to me.

"When you said change that reminded me of when I woke up of being changed into a vampire." She said, and gave me the passionate kiss that I'd been waiting for.

I smiled around her lips, but pulled away.

Maybe we will be able to get Bella back to her normal self again as long as someone doesn't say anything that brings back bad memories.

Nessie laughed as Jacob put a rose in his hair and fluttered his eyes.

"Nice flowers Jake." Nessie giggled.

"I'll get you some for Valentine's Day." Jacob said with a grin, and again Bella was shaking.

Now said was seven.

"Sorry that reminded me of Valentine's Day with Jacob, and you weren't there." Bella sighed.

Damn, maybe if I just keep Bella away from Jacob completely long enough to get her back to her normal self that would work!


End file.
